Millard Nullings One Shots
by Silvernight134
Summary: OK, so this was originally called 'What you don't know' and it was a single one shot but instead i decided to make it into a seres of unrelated one shots of my favourite peculiar, Millard. Sorry if they are slightly angsty it's just my favourite and go to subect when it comes to writing (and reading). Any request, just request.
1. What you don't know

I was sat down in an empty room, I think it was Hugh's rooms but he didn't really mind seeing as how close we are. He was used to me walking in and out of his room as was I when he came in mine. Right now I was just sitting in front of his mirror because I didn't have one in my room but I guess I didn't really need one. I just say there looking at where I would be if I could see myself when I heard a pair of footsteps, I didn't look up as I assumed it was Hugh but they stopped next to me and I looked over to see Miss Peregrine sit down next to me. I looked at her although it was kind of hard to tell seeing as I was invisible although she always had a talent for at least being able to sense my presence. "Miss Peregrine, what are doing here?" I ask as she turns to face me. "I think a better question, is why have you been in here in front of the mirror for 4 and a half hours now Mr Nullings" this surprised me as I looked over at the clock and it had indeed been 4 and a half hours. "I-I wasn't aware it had been so long, I should go apologise to Hugh" I began to stand up but Miss Peregrine put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back down to the floor, I have no idea how she knew where it was but I sat back down. "Mr Nulli- Millard" she began to call me by my last name before changing her name, which I knew meant that this would be a conversation we were having. "Millard, is there something you want to talk about because as of late you have seen slightly quieter than usual" I could hear the sternness in her voice although the concern was most evident.  
I started to protest and say I'm fine but one look from her caused me to spill everything. She sat there patiently as I rambled.  
" I don't know I mean I'm never going to be visible again, I can't even remember what I look like, what if I never know. I know everything about this island but i don't know what I look like. I know what everyone else looks like, the amount of times I've just sat there looking at people I can tell you exactly how they look but no one has any idea what I look like. I mean I look my peculiarity but sometimes I just wish I could switch it off, even in a world without Wights and Hollowgasts I'd never be able to just wonder the street without being naked like the last time I was visible was over 80 years ago and I was a child and I can barely even remember that. I'm never going to see myself and I'm never going to be able to leave a loop. I'm always going to be forgotten, god I can't even remember the last time I walked into a room and one of the other kids noticed before I said something like even if I'm wearing clothes. Like Hugh is my best friend and I can tell you everything about him and I know everything about how he looks but he doesn't even know what my hair colour. God I don't know why anyone would want to be friends with someone they can't even see" by the end of my ramblings I was in tears and at the end I burst into sobs, Miss Peregrine bought me into her arms and just whispered soothing things into my ears. "Is that really want you think" I look up to the door to see Hugh standing there and around him was everyone else, even Enoch. A few of the younger kids had tears in their eyes. I grabbed a hat and a robe, so they knew were I was, which had been lying next to me. I slowly nodded and buried my head into my knees. I heard footsteps and felt more arms wrap round me. It was Claire who had run over from the door to hug me, soon enough Olive and Bronwyn had also come over and eventually I was being hugged by everyone including Miss Peregrine. It was Hugh who spoke up, "Millard, you are my best friend and we don't care what you look like or the fact that we don't know what you look like. We hate the fact that sometimes we forget you and we are honoured about how much you know about us but none of this matters because what matters is how much everyone loves you, invisibility and all" I looked up and even though I still had one arm wrapped around Claire from when she had first hugged me I pulled him into a bigger hug and everyone else came closer for a big hug and for the first time in a long time I smiled and genuine smile, I was loved and that's all that mattered.


	2. Apple Pie

Unknown to most of the peculiars residing at Miss Peregrines home for peculiar children, Millard, was a brilliant cook. When he was younger he would watch his mum in the kitchen cooking and once he was old enough he would help her in any way he could. When he was 10 he entered a baking competition and much to his win surprised left with the prize of first place. When he started to fade away cooking and baking was his only way to make him feel visible again, when people tasted his food they would notice him and love him. He had cooked once while living in Miss Peregrines loop, but this was many years ago and before many of the current residents were even born (a/n don't take my word for this, it's more of a head canon I know others are older than him it's just a slight change.). There were 3 people who knew, Enoch, Miss Peregrine and Hugh, Enoch and Miss Peregrine knew because they were around back when he used to cook for the children and Hugh. Hugh only knew as, being Millards best friend, when Hugh was still pining after Fiona he was feeling down so, with Miss Peregrines permission, he stayed behind while everyone went on a walk and baked some cupcakes, Millard kept them in his room until the younger children had gone to bed and went to Hughs room, the spent the night eating them while Millard comforted him. Since then Millard hadn't cooked at all really, when Millard was in a mood Miss Peregrine would leave him alone in the house while she took everyone else out for a walk. Despite the fact that Millard had not cooked in many years, Miss Peregrine still had a small area in the pantry full of ingredients in case Millard ever decided to cook again as he really was a brilliant cook. He wasn't in a bad mood, he just wanted to be alone for a bit so he had stayed back from the walk. He had been wondering round the house for 10 minutes before he found himself standing in the pantry surrounded by all the ingredients, looking through the ingredients Millard had a sudden urge to bake. He grabbed all the ingredients he needed and began to bake. It took around 2 hours all together but Miss Peregrine had said that they would be going for a long walk as many of the children wanted to go to the beach. By the time they got back Millard had cleared everything up and gone back upstairs leaving his creation sitting on the dining room table. He had fallen asleep when everyone trampled back through the door, it was Olive who found the apple pie sitting on the table and shouted over to the others "Hey guys, there's an apple pie over here", she was very confused as to why there was an apple pie on the table. Everyone entered the room and crowded round the apple pie, for some odd reason they were all very fascinated by the apple pie. It was Miss Peregrine who finally broke the confused chatter, "I do believe the Millard has got back into baking again" everyone turned around to face her with curiosity as they had never heard of Millard baking. Enoch was he next one to speak "Millard used to bake a lot, he was very talented at it actually". Everyone was now fascinated by this unknown fact about there friend, "yeah he's so good at baking, can we eat the apple pie" asked Hugh, remembering the time he gave him cupcakes. Everyone else was now also asking and begging to eat the apple pie, "you'll have to ask Millard" everyone quickly ran upstairs to find him, they all fell into his room to find him, or rather his clothes asleep on his bed, he had flour in his hair from baking and everyone had decided there's an then that they needed to convince Millard to bake again. Everyone slowly backed out, closing the door behind them. As much as everyone wanted to eat the apple pie they decided to wait till after dinner to eat it.


	3. 4 Days

A/N Hey, this was inspired by a post on a RP account on Instagram called MillardNullingsOffical who you should totally check out for being so amazing and letting me write this. Also i have only read the first book (i do plan on reading the others though) so if anyone is kinda OC i apologise and i don't know that much about not eating and isolation ect so sorry if anything is incorrect.

It was three days since i had last left my room, for the first day it was just because i wanted to look into more of the island but when no one came to see me i waited it out for the second day but no one came to see me then so now i sit here on my bed staring at the mirror that i had stolen from one of the other rooms, not sure who's room but i highly doubt that they're miss it. It feels like everyone had a million and one mirrors apart from me. I'm not sure why i'm looking in the mirror, i cant even see an outline of myself. I looked out the window and saw everyone outside ready to watch the restart, i was tempted to go down as it was a beautiful sight but i decided against it when i realised they probably think i'm already down there. As i sat on my bed looking out the window, i could see Fiona and Hugh sneakily holding hands and Olive looking at them smirking.

During the time which i spent up in my room i hadn't spoken a word which, for someone who never shut up according to some people, wasn't the easiest although i was finding it very relaxing. I never thoughts that being quiet was one of the things that i could be very good at, once i turned invisible i needed something to make people know i was there, other than clothes because what was the point of wearing them?

After 3 days of not speaking my throat was beginning to hurt if i did speak, i tried it this morning but somehow in only 3 days my voice had become scratchy. I began to hurt to speak, i remember when i was younger i used to be quiet for days on end and it always became scratchy and horse back then as well. I really did hate being invisible, the others saw it as useful when they wanted me to spy for them or something else stupid like that but for me it was a nuisance that kept me hidden away from anyone, yearning for the attention that being visible gave you.

My stomach rumbled loudly as i hadn't eaten since i had locked myself up here, i wanted to stay upstairs and never go down stairs again but i knew it was pointless, i was invisible anyway, i could probably go downstairs, eat, and then get back up here.

I slowly walked down the stairs and could see everyone coming inside from the reset, most were going to bed now so it would be the perfect time to get food. That was until i heard the pleading voice of Olive "Oh Miss Peregrine, can we stay up for just ten more minutes, can you read to us." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Miss Peregrine to say no and shew everyone off to bed but for some reason she must have been feeling lenient tonight, i could hear the begs of the children and soon after that i heard the Miss Peregrine voice, "Ok, ok everyone in the living room." i sighed and decided to walk back up the stairs, despite my stomachs angry growls. I trudged into my room, hungrier than when i left. I closed the door and spun back around to crash on my bed but before i could my legs gave out under me and i collapsed.

I woke up on the floor with the sun streaming through my windows as i never closed the curtains, my back hurt so much from falling on the floor. I looked around and everything was as it was yesterday, i was some what disappointed that no one heard the thump or even came to check on me yet. I was now 4 days since i had last left my room and since i collapsed yesterday, i decided it was for the best to eat.

It would be lunch now and everyone was sitting round the table, I slowly crept down the stairs and stopped at the door contemplating whether I should go in or not. They couldn't tell that I was there, as far as I knew but Miss Peregrine seemed to always know. She suddenly dropped her cutlery on her plate, clattering and making the others look up. She quickly turned her head towards the door and even though I was invisible she some how managed to make direct eye contact with me. The others looked over confused, I grabbed my robe which was hung up in the dining room (it was easier to keep one there than go up to my room everyone time I came down in the nude). Now everyone could see me, they also gasped, probably remembering the fact that they hadn't seen me in four days. Miss Peregrine quickly got up and walked over to where I was standing in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered sorry in my ear. I was shocked that she was so sorry, I thought nothing would happen and they would just think I had been quiet for a while or something along those lines but apparently it wasn't like that. "God you're so thin" she said to me, still embracing me in a hug, as she pulled away I said "it's ok" my voice was quiet and raspy from not talking. I looked over at the others but was soon engulfed in another hug from Olive and soon Fiona, Emma and basically all the girls where hugging me. The guys where less into the hugging, except hugh who came over with the girls, but eventually gave in and run over and hugged me as well.

When I decided to stay upstairs and see if anyone would come find me I thought that my invisibility meant that I was unlovable but just because I can't be seen or I'm easier to forget than the others it doesn't mean that I'm less loved.

I'm dragged over to the table although the girls kept a firm hand on me. Soon enough, after the numerous apologies about forgetting about me, we were all eating and laughing again. The pain of the last few days forgiven, but maybe not forgotten...


	4. Falling Part one

A/N this is super short but I thought I'd post a part two. Hope you like it. Also I had someone request a BUNCH of one shots so thank you to that person, sorry I can't remember who, they are currently in the works.

It wasn't Millards fault that he fell, everyone was leaning out of Millards window on the top floor trying to grab onto Olive who had floated up and gotten caught on a tree. Millard reached out to grab her foot when someone, or someone's, managed to also move and Millard, who was mostly out the window, had the misfortune of tumbling straight out of the window. He screamed as he made contact with the ground before going quiet, he lay there as no one knew what to do. Bronwyn had managed to grab onto Olive and was now pulling her back inside although slightly in shock as everyone else ran down stairs. Enoch ran to go get Miss Peregrine while everyone else gathered round Millard to see if he was alright. They tried to wake him but he stayed unconscious on the floor, Emma had checked his pulse so he was alive just... not waking up.

Miss Peregrine rushed out, she looked over at Millard and told everyone to move out the way. Everyone quickly moved back as Miss Peregrine sat down by Millard, the others weren't sure exactly what she did but she let out a sigh of relief "he'll be fine" she said before picking him up, "everyone go back to your rooms, I'll bring you all downstairs later to discuss what has happened" she quickly walked away and back into the house. Everyone looked at each other, worried for their friend but also not sure what to think.


	5. Falling part two

_**A/N im so sorry for not updating sooner but I will be quite sparse.**_

Millard was carried in by Miss Peregrine and put in his room to rest. Everyone else sat in the living room not wanting to think about what happened although everyone felt slightly guilty. It was an hour before Miss Peregrines footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, everyone tuned their heads to look through the door as Miss Peregrine entered, she had a blank look on her face and no one could tell what she was thinking. "I want to know what happened" her voice was stern and make everyone feel even more guilty for what happened, Emma spoke up first. "Well, um, Miss Peregrine, Olive had managed to float out the window and got caught up in the tree, we were just trying to get her back inside and then Millard was leaning out and well, he just fell..." Emma trailed off towards the end not really knowing what else to say. "Is he ok" piped up Hugh who had been sitting quietly until now, Miss Peregrines eyes softened as she saw how worried they were for the friend, she couldn't be mad. "he's fine, not injured to badly, a few cuts and probably some bruises but somehow he hasn't suffered any major injuries. He hasn't woken up yet", her voice got quieter when she said this, she knew that he would wake up. It was just a matter of waiting.

A few hours had past, Miss Peregrine kept an eye on Millard, going up to his room every half an hour to check on him but so far, no response. Over the course of three hours nearly everyone had gone up to see him, even Enoch. Hugh had stayed there the longest, he had sat by Millard's side for all of the three hours and eventually fell asleep, sitting on a chair with his head resting on the bed. It was another two hours before Miss Peregrine went upstairs to wake up check on Millard and wake up Hugh for dinner. To her surprise, Millard was awake and reading a book which had been lying on the bed, Hugh was still asleep on the side of the best although Millard had moved over now giving him more room. He held is finger up to lips as Miss Peregrine walked in the room, telling her to be quiet, she walked over to his bed to make sure he was alright "I'm fine Miss peregrine, really but let Hugh sleep, he's tired" She looked over to Millard with a disapproving look on her face, she looked at Hugh and agreed that he did look very peaceful asleep, so she slowly crept out of the room, leaving Millard to his book. She would be back in an hour to check up again.


End file.
